My Forever Love
by HellFlowerPrincess
Summary: Riiko got pregnant.... and its nights! how is that possible?
1. Longing

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own ZETTAI KARESHI ( ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND )… I'm just so depressed and really not satisfied at the ending of the story. You might think I'm weird but really – I got depressed when I finished reading this manga. I can't sleep right for two days straight, I just can't get over at the fact that NIGHT HAVE TO DIE….!!! I also like SOUSHI –Kun but… HELL, I like NIGHT BETTER…. Agree???? Or maybe not….. Well I hope you guys like it. Please don't be rough on your comments; I'm not that good in English...

…..ooooOOOOoooo…..

**CHAPTER 1: LONGING**

_It's been half a year when Night – left. I can never admit to myself that he's already -… She let out a loud sigh while curling up into the bed of her parents where Night used to sleep when he was still… alive. Night -… I'm sorry… I'm supposed to be happy, right? I know you'll get angry, seeing me sulking on this place. But… what can I do? This is actually the day you… left me. _Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Oh Night… if you could see me right now… I -… I - … I missed you so much." She sobbed. _I can't smile anymore Night… you're the only one who makes me happy. I'll do anything to make you come back. _She thought sadly, broken sobs can be heard from her room and this made the person who heard it worry. She heard two knocks on the door. "Riiko, are you awake? It's already 9 o'clock in the morning." Said the man who's on the other side of the door but she didn't answer him. She just kept sobbing instead and covered herself up with a blanket. "I'm coming in." he said. Still, she just lie their not even bothering who's coming inside the room and then she heard the door opened, then closed. She heard someone approaching her but she just snuggled her head on the pillow.

The man let out a loud sigh, hearing her sniffle under the covers; he sat close to her and patted her head. "Rikko, you should get up. You must eat nutritious foods in the morning. You don't want to get sick aren't you?" she sniffed again. He pulled the blanket off of her and saw her curl up even more, he saw her swollen eyes. _She still can't stop herself from crying. Night – would you do me a favor? Even if you're not a human and don't have a spirit, will please visit her? Even if it is just in her dreams, just whack her senses for once. Just once!_ He thought a little bit irritated and frowned. "Come on Riiko get up. You don't want to starve the baby right?" he said and saw her eyes widened as she uncurled herself a little and touch her swollen stomach in realization. _I forgot about my baby. Mine and Night's child. _She smiled inwardly. _My baby girl.... How was it possible that I'd be pregnant from a - figure?_ She thought. _I'm sorry Sakura, I've forgotten about you because of your father. It's just that, he's not here anymore. How can I tell you that he's not in this world anymore? How will you grow up without…_ tears started to fall from her eyes. _– a father._ She thought sadly and started to sob again.

She felt someone touched her hand and squeezed it tightly; she looked at the man who held her hand captured. "Soushi-kun" she said. He smiled up at her, although she noticed that there is worry in his eyes. "Riiko, don't do this to yourself. I know that it hurts. But… please think about your health and the child inside you." He frowned this time while still thinking not to try anything stupid. She just nodded and sat up on the bed. "I'm so sorry Soushi-kun and Sakura." She smiled apologetically. Soushi stood up and let out a loud sigh. "Come, let's eat." He smiled at her and offered her a hand, she reached out for it and smiled. They headed into the dining area; she suddenly stopped on her tracks when she saw the table full of fruits and other nutritious foods. Soushi looked at her. "Is it too much?" she shook her head and smiled. "No, I just didn't expect that you're…" she was cut off when he scoffed. "Do you really expect that I won't do this for you?" she shook her head. "You know, we're both leaving together now and I promised Night that I'll be here for you even if he hadn't asked, I'll always be here for you. Rikko." She blushed at his comment. He pulled out a chair and mentioned for her to seat. He's being more gentle with her because he know that pregnant women's are too sensitive and he really loves her.

They ate in silence and he can't remove the feeling of uneasiness, so he started to talk. "So, after this… prepare yourself. We are going somewhere." He said and she looked at him confusingly. "Where?" she asked. "Just… somewhere, so please don't ask anymore." She nodded and stood up. "Then I'll prepare myself." She said while tidying up her plates. "Go to the bathroom, I'll wash the dishes." She just nodded and went inside the bathroom. After an hour they went out of their apartment and walked towards the park where a Takoyaki stand is. There was a tall man standing beside it, wearing a white polo and black pants. "Looky here, I didn't expect that the two of you were already couples and..." he trailed off, they noticed him that his eyes were locked on Riiko's swollen stomach. "My, my. Aren't two of you are a little bit too fast." He said shyly. "Hey! It's not his!" "It's not mine! You stupid cosplayer!" They shouted in unison. "que? Then whose baby is that?" he asked. Riiko walked in closer to him. "Ok, don't freak out Gaku-kun but… this baby belongs to Night." She whispered when she said his name. the male in front of him was dumbfounded, he blinked while slowly absorbing the information she just told him. He tilted his head. "Riiko-chan, repeat por favor." He said. "Riiko-chan, repeat por favor." She said. "No not my lines stupid! That…." He pointed at her swollen stomach. "That… that child in you right now was Night's?" he asked. "Yes this is his." She said. "How can you possibly be pregnant? I mean... he's a figure." He asked, still confused at the sudden information. "How should I know?! Aren't you the one who told me that he can fire 30 shots at one night?!" she shouted while the two man were dumbfounded. "You… you mean… he fired you…." Soushi trailed off while his right eyebrow is twitching. "What?! No! We've only done it once." she answered immediately. "Hmmmm…" Gaku said while holding his chin. "If that's the case, come with me." He snapped his fingers and a car stopped in front of them. Gaku rides on the driver's seat. "Hop on." He said and winked at Riiko. "Where are we going Gaku-kun?" Soushi asked. "Just hop on." He answered. They both glanced at each other and shrugged.

…..ooooOOOOoooo…..

A/N:

Well.... that was the first and more chappies to come.... who would really thought that Rikko would be pregnant from a figure?? Please Review…. Thanks for reading…..


	2. The Baby

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own ZETTAI KARESHI ( ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND )… I'm just so depressed and really not satisfied at the ending of the story. You might think I'm weird but really – I got depressed when I finished reading this manga. I can't sleep right for two days straight, I just can't get over at the fact that NIGHT HAVE TO DIE….!!! I also like SOUSHI –Kun but… HELL, I like NIGHT BETTER…. Agree???? Or maybe not….. Well I hope you guys like it. Please don't be rough on your comments; I'm not that good in English...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE BABY**

They arrived at the future, at the company where Night was purchased. _The Kronos Company._ Riiko stared down at the body of her lover and a tear fell from her eyes. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "Night, please wake up. I'm waiting for you. Sakura, she's our daughter Night. She's also waiting for you." She sobbed.

She straightened up and touched his face gently and leaned again to kiss him. She's still hoped that if she did that, he might wake up again. Just like the day she purchased him.

"Riiko-chan!" Gaku shouted. "Oops, sorry." He blushed at the scene before him. She stood up and turned to him. "It's all right." She said while smiling. "I was just hoping he might wake up again." He frowned at that. "Riiko-chan…." He was cut off when she walked pass him. He turned to look at her, eyes widened. She stood perfectly, even if she had a swollen stomach and a broken heart, she still held the happiness and life at the same time.

"Come Gaku. It seems that your bosses were expecting us to tell them about the baby." She stated and he nodded. They walked up at the office where the top bosses were. Riiko looked at Gaku and he smiled at her while he offered his hand, she smiled back and took his hand. "You'll be surspised." He said while holding the knob. She tilted her head and raised a questioning brow at him. "And why would I?" he smirked at how she looked so childish. "See for yourself." He looked at the knob and turned it.

When they entered the room, all eyes were on her stomach. She was shocked; inside the room were kids sitting in front of a huge table. _Kids?_ She thought. At the far end of the table there was a baby boy who's sitting too and a woman who stood beside the baby. She glanced at Gaku and gave him a questioning look.

"Kids? Gaku… I thought that we're going to the office of your boss?" she whispered and looked at the kids in front of them and returned her attention to Gaku. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Well Riiko-chan. You see… they are our boss." She watched him for a while, absorbing the information he said.

She would definitely burst into laughter if the top boss doesn't spoke. "GaGa!" he said while he raised his both hand in the air. "The boss said: Incredible!" said the woman beside the baby. Riiko giggled inwardly at how cute the baby looks like, she would've carried him if he wasn't the top boss. Soon she'll have a baby like that, her baby and Nights, although she was happy to have a baby. Having a baby from Night is still a mystery.

"Gaku-san, explain this to us." Said the little boy who was sitting on the right side, she looked at the kid in front of them for a while. _He's so young._ She thought. The kid stared back at her as if he was looking at her very soul. She smiled at him and the kid smiled back. She walked towards the kid and patted the top of his head. "May I know your name little one?" she asked while smiling.

He looked up at her, _his eyes were blue, a little darker than Nights' and it sparkled beautifully like a diamond. _"I'm Yu." He answered politely while smiling. "Well Yu, it's nice to meet you." She offered her hand for him to shake and he took it. "Me too! Riiko-chan." He smiled widely. _He's still a kid although he's wearing a tux, he's so adorable. I wonder if our little Sakura will have the same color of Nights' eyes or mine. I hope that… it would be Nights' and not mine; my eyes were dull and boring to look at, not like Nights', always sparkling and full of life._ Images of her little Sakura were flashing trough her mind.

She imagined her little Sakura when she grows up. She hoped that her baby will have long blonde hair, deep blue eyes like the calm see in summer and smooth… pale skin like Night. She giggled inwardly at the thought of her daughter to look exactly like Night. The girl version of her Night.

She heard Soushi cleared his throat and she snapped back to reality, deep blue eyes were staring at her. She just realized that she's already touching Yu's face and staring at him. The kid would look exactly like Night if his hair wasn't black_. Damn it… why would I always compare every person I met to Night? I'm such an idiot. _She took her hand off of the little kids face while noting the blush on his face.

She stood up and walked back to Soushi who was now standing beside Gaku. She felt everyone's hot stare at her back. _Is it just me or is it getting hot in this room?_ She thought. Gaku clapped his hand. "So… as you were asking boss." He looked at Yu and smiled nervously.

"As you all can see. She is pregnant and that was obvious I say." He chuckled nervously when he saw the top boss glared at him. "Gyaya. Fuu" he said while tapping his hand on top of the table. "He said: That was obvious, idiot. We're waiting." Said the woman.

Gaku stepped forward and shrugged. "Boss. I'm sorry I'm just a salesman. I do not know if it was possible for a figure and a human to have an offspring." He stated. _Somehow… I regretted of not retiring on this job when Night-kun shuts down._ He thought.

"Soushi-kun do you think he's telling the truth?" she whispered. "I don't know, I don't trust that cosplaying salesman the first time I saw him." He said while glaring at the back of the said salesman. Gaku felt uneasy and shivered down his spine. _Why do I feel like someone's talking behind my back?_

Yu stood up and walked towards Riiko, when he got close… he touched her belly and looked up at her. "Miss Riiko, please permit us to have a test in your body and… of curse the baby." She stared at him for a while. _Would I allow them? What if they hurt my baby?_ "Don't worry, the both of you won't be hurt. We promise, right?" he looked at the group behind him and they all nodded.

He returned his attention to her again and smiled. "See?" she nodded. "So… what's your decision, Miss Riiko?" she sighed and looked at Soushi and Gaku, noting that Yu was still touching her belly. She looked down and smiled at him. "Of course, but… in one condition." She said. "What is this condition?" he asked while tilting his head.

She sighed. "I want Soushi to be there when I'm having the test." She saw him frown a little and looked at the other bosses. She saw the top boss nod his head. "Datata." He said while smiling. "He said: Of course." Said the stated.

She sighed nervously hoping that the test won't be something bad like putting something inside her body. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt Soushis' arm around her shoulder as he leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Don't worry… I'll always be, by your side." She smiled and felt that the worry she held in her heart was gone.

* * *

A/N:

here's the 2nd chapiee...  
I hope you all like it.....

I thought that no one's reading this fanfic.....  
but i was wrong....  
I'll continue this one soon....  
Thank you all...

CHRICY


	3. Doubt

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own ZETTAI KARESHI ( ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND )… I'm just so depressed and really not satisfied at the ending of the story. You might think I'm weird but really – I got depressed when I finished reading this manga. I can't sleep right for two days straight, I just can't get over at the fact that NIGHT HAVE TO DIE….!!! I also like SOUSHI –Kun but… HELL, I like NIGHT BETTER…. Agree???? Or maybe not….. Well I hope you guys like it. Please don't be rough on your comments; I'm not that good in English..

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: DOUBT**

The test they made had proven that the baby really belongs to Night. How did it happen? It's still a mystery to all of them. But the thing is… how does a figure carry a sperm? I mean they're figures… right? They're not humans. They're not supposed to be carrying a sperm.

Riiko sat on the couch and let out a loud sigh. The day was not that tiring though, she'd been lying on the bed for a few hours. When she was on the lab she can't stop her heart to beat so fast and in any minute it might jump out of her chest.

She was scared that the test might harm her baby that is why her heart beats uncontrollably. She was thankful that Soushi was there; holding her hand tightly… or maybe she was the one who was holding it tightly.

She closed her eyes and waited for Soushi to come back, she was hungry that's why he left her to buy some food. _What will I do without him? I'm sorry Soushi… I-... cannot return the feelings you have for me._ She thought as she whimpered.

"Are you alright?" she slowly opened her eyes and saw Yu standing in front of her. "Oh… Mister Yu. I-… I'm okay." She whispered. He raised a brow at her. "You don't seem okay… to me." He said while staring at her.

She sighed. _Good heavens, he was just a kid and look how formal he could speak._ She thought. "Well…" she stood up while touched her stomach lovingly and walked towards the nearby window. He followed her quietly, giving her time to think.

She stopped and turned to him with a small smile on her face. "You see. Even though the test had proven that Sakura was Nights and I…" she sighed when she saw him frown. "Are you not happy about it?" he asked.

"No, no… it's not that I'm not happy at all… I really am happy that she was Nights' but… some part of me doubts at the idea." She finished with a loud sigh.

He tilted his head. "Have you slept with anyone?" he asked. Her eyes widened a bit and laughed. "Me? Sleep with someone? Of course not! Night is the only person I've slept with and if ever he was still ali-.. I mean… if hadn't shut down. He will always and forever be the one." she smiled widely.

He smiled softly at her. "Then you mustn't doubt." He said as he turned around and walked away, leaving her lost in her thoughts again.

* * *

A/N:

What do you think...??  
I know this one is short....  
But.... i hope you all like it....^^

SPOILER:  
on the next chapiee.... Night might show up.... ^^,

Thanks for the reviews....

CHRICY


	4. Savior

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own ZETTAI KARESHI ( ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND )…

Enjoy reading by the way....^^

Don't forget to review....

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: SAVIOR**

"Hello… my girlfriend." the woman sat straight up from her bed and breathed heavily, a hand on her chest. _It's that dream again, the day where I first met Night._ She felt someone turn beside her and her eyes softened when she saw who it was.

It's been five years since Riiko gave birth to her daughter – Sakura. The mystery of her having a child from a figure was yet unsolved. For now – she doesn't care about it because she had someone to take care of. Her top priority for now was the little angel sleeping beside her.

She gently put a hand on top of the child's head and smiled softly. _She looks like her father._ She thought happily. She stared at her for a while, blonde hair, pointy nose and thin brows. Everything resembles Night except for her eyes and for being a girl.

The little girl got the color of her eyes – although she expected her to look exactly like Night. She was still happy that some part of her shared something on the little girl – her eyes. She stood up and stretched her sore muscles.

She went towards the door and opened it, before she closed it again – she glanced at her daughters sleeping figure once more. She closed the door and yawn loudly. "You're early." She looked at the man who was standing in front of her.

"Good morning Soushi." She greeted happily. "Good morning, Riiko." He replied. _At least she cheered up when Sakura was born, that's a plus._ "Why are you up so early?" he heard her ask. "I found a new job and I'm starting today since we don't have class today." He said coolly.

She frowned. "I'm sorry but - you don't have to do this for us. I'm Sakura's mother and…" she was cut off when he hugged her. "I told you, I'll always be by your side." He whispered. _How long is that? Soon he has to settle down and have his own family_. _But -_ "Riiko, I'll always help you. Always." He said softly.

She hugged him tightly. "Oh Soushi, I don't know what to do without you." She whimpered. "So – I need to prepare now." He said while he let go of her, she nodded. "I'll prepare Sakura's bento. It's her first day at school right?" she smiled.

"I'll help you." He said while he stood beside her and took a knife, she smiled at him. "I'm up." They heard a little voice and looked at its direction. "Good morning, my cherry blossom." Riiko greeted happily. "Morning mom – uncle Sushi." She greeted sleepily.

Riiko giggled while Soushi's brow twitched. She walked towards her daughter and knelt down so she could meet her eye level. "It's Soushi – Sakura. Now, I want you to take a bath and prepare yourself for school, okay?" she smiled. "Un." She nodded and smiled back. She kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "That's a good girl." She praised.

Riiko stood up while Sakura went inside the bathroom. "What a responsible little kid. You're not that responsible when we're kids, you even – aawww!" his eyes twitched when he felt her foot on top of his. "Now, do you have something more to say Soushi?" he shook his head.

She removed her foot and huffed angrily. "I'm a responsible kid like her!" she shouted. "If you say so… you – " he stopped talking when he felt her heated glare at his back and continued preparing their breakfast.

Soushi was the first one who left the house - he doesn't want to be late on his new job. So, the two girls were left to finish their breakfast. Riiko was washing the dishes while Sakura was quietly waiting at the table.

"Mama?" she started. "Yes baby?" she asked but didn't turn her head. "Where is papa?" Sakura asked softly. The glass slipped on her hand. _Thank heavens it didn't break._ She was caught off guard at her daughter's question. She'd been expecting this question from her but – not at that age.

She panicked. _What am I supposed to tell her? She stared at the sink blankly. I couldn't just tell her that – oh darling about your father, he'd been shut down for years because he's a robot. Way to go Riiko._ She sighed. What will she think after that? She might think that her father hates her or… I'm just covering everything up for her.

She was cut off in her thought when she heard her voice. "Mama, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Riiko turned her head and smiled. "I'm okay, don't worry." She said while drying up her hands on the apron.

She removed the apron and walked towards her daughter. "Well then, shall we go?" Sakura nodded and hopped off from the chair.

While they were on their way to school, she felt Sakura's gripped her hand tighter. She looked down at her. "Darling, what's wrong?" she asked. "I'm scared mom." She answered softly. They stopped walking. She knelt down in front of her and brushed her daughters' hair with her fingers.

"There's nothing to be scared of, everything will be alright. You'll meet new friends there." She said lovingly. "Will you stay?" she made a puppy eyes. "I wish I could but – mom will have to go to work." She saw her frown. "Say… why don't we go to the park and play after school? You can also tell me what happened on your first day." she smiled and saw the child brighten up a little.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Promise." They made a pinky swear and started to walk again. When they reached the school, Riiko knelt down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll also tell you a story about me and your dad." She whispered and winked.

Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Be a good girl okay?" she kissed her forehead again. "Okay." She smiled brightly. She stood up and greeted the teacher who's at the school entrance. "Please take care of my daughter." She bowed. "We will ma'am." The woman answered.

She turned to her daughter and bent down. "Good luck on your first day." She patted her head gently. "I will mom. You take care on your work okay?" she said cheerfully. "I will." She smiled.

"I love you mom." Sakura hugged her. "I love you too, my cherry blossoms." she said as she hugged her back. They let go of their hug as Riiko straightened up.

She watched her daughter went inside and smiled. She was on her way on her work when her phone rang. "Riiko-chan this is Gaku.. Mama mia, something happened. Please meet me at the park near your apartment. I'll wait for you there so hurry up." Before she could speak, he already hung up.

* * *

…**~Sakura's School~…**

"Hello, what's your name?" she heard someone asked at her back. She turned around and saw a black haired boy with dark blue eyes. "I'm – I'm Sakura." She said shyly. "Hello Sakura-chan, nice to meet you. I'm Yu by the way." He smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Yu-chan." She smiled back.

He grabbed her hand and smiled widely. "Come, let's play over there. I'll introduce you to others" He pointed at the sand box near the swings. She nodded and they ran towards the other children playing near the sand box.

The day went on happily. Sakura met new friends and she participated at school properly. She was so excited for her mother to pick her up and tell her everything on their way to the park. _I have so much to tell her. _She thought happily while digging a hole. "Sakura-chan!" she saw Yu running towards her.

"Yu-chan, what is it?" she stood up and walked towards him. He stopped in front of her. "I just wanted to say goodbye. My mom is here to pick me up. So - Bye." He smiled widely and waved a hand. "Bye. Take care." She said and did the same.

Although she was a new student in that school, she was happy that she met new friends. She was also happy that she met Yu, he was fun to be with and if she had to admit it to herself. She had a crush on him.

She smiled to herself while making a mountain of sand. She was happy and no one would ever make her sad. She patted the small gill she made while humming in the tune of 'I'm a little teapot'.

It was the first song she learned from her mom and uncle. She gasped. I almost forgot that tomorrow is uncle's birthday. She stood up and dusted off her uniform, she ran towards her room but before she entered she peeped at the door and scanned the room. _Good, the teacher's not here._ She thought and went inside to get her bag.

She immediately went out of the school and looked for a nearby store. She was still young, yes… but – although she's only five, she can manage to go to a nearby store by herself. After all, her mother also gave her money in case she needed something.

_I have a few cents. I hope I can buy something for uncle. _She thought. _I must hurry and be the first one to return to school or mom would kill me for sneaking out._ She run across the road, not noticing the car that was running fast.

She heard a loud honk and looked where it came from. When she saw a car, she froze. She didn't know what to do. She was scared and felt her knees weakened. Plus, the car was running so fast. She closed her eyes. _Help – Daddy!_ She shouted in her mind.

The car was a few distance away from her when she felt two strong arms grabbed her. When she opened her eyes, she saw a man breathing heavily. "Kid, that was dangerous." He scolded.

She stared at him for a while and then – she started to cry. "I'm – I'm scared." She hiccupped. She felt a hand on top of her head and looked up. She saw the man smiling at her. "It's alright now, don't be scared." He said knelt down to meet her eye level. "Why are you in the middle of the road?" he asked.

"I'm going to buy my uncle a surprise birthday p-present." She forced herself to answer while crying. His eyes softened at the girl in front of him. Somehow, she reminded him of someone, but who?

"I see. Would you let me accompany you?" he asked softly. She wiped away her tears. "Is it okay mister?" she asked. "Of course." He smiled and carried her. "Its okay big brother, I can walk." She said sheepishly.

He chuckled. "I know you can, but it seems that you're in a hurry when I saw you." He stated. She nodded. "Let me guess, you sneaked out from school to buy a present aren't you?" she blushed. He laughed.

She stared at the man for a while. _I think I saw him, but where?_ She thought. When they got to the nearest store they bought a simple blue handkerchief and a pen for her uncle, she didn't even spent the money she had. The man paid for everything. "Let me walk you home. Do you know the way?" she nodded.

He gave her a piggy back ride along the way. Somehow, she felt safe with the man who's holding her. She felt that he was the missing piece in her heart. "We're here." She stated. He set her gently on the ground. "This is where you live?" she nodded.

"I think I know this place. It felt like I lived here before with – someone." he said. She tilted her head. "Who?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Nothing." She just studied him for a while and saw him put a hand inside his pocket. When he pulled it out, she saw a small necklace. The pendant was a heart with wings and a small cross in the middle.

He knelt down and put it around her neck. "I know we only met today but - I felt that you are a part of me. That's why I bought you this necklace earlier. Because… if I had a daughter, she would look like you." He smiled at her.

She smiled and hugged the man who saves her life. "Thank you." She whispered. "No problem." He hugged back. This feeling, she never felt so happy before. It seems like he was the last piece of her puzzle.

They let go of their hug. "Go now, your mother might be worried." He said. She nodded and smiled and smiled at him. He stood up and watched her ran towards the apartment. She turned and saw him looking. "Mister, I forgot to ask your name." she shouted.

He smiled. "Night. My name is Night." He shouted back. "I'm Sakura Izawa. Goodbye mister Night. Take care!" She waved her hand and entered the building.

He stared at the building for a while. "Izawa." He said as he tested the word on his mouth and continued to walk towards his home.

* * *

Here you go...

The 4th chapiee...

Yey! Night showed up.... ^^

Finally....

REVIEWS GUYS....

Thank you for reading...

**CHRICY**


	5. Where are you?

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own ZETTAI KARESHI ( ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND )…

only Little Sakura and Yu are mine....

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: WHERE ARE YOU?**

Riiko was anxious. She knew that something was wrong. She can feel it... but can't point it out. She had this strong feeling that this sudden meet up with Gaku is somehow connected with Night or – about him.

She ran as fast as she could and when she reached the park… no one's there. She sighed. _Maybe it's not that important at all. _She thought and started to walk towards her apartment. She went inside her room and lied on her bed. She covered her eyes with her right arm and breathed heavily.

_What's wrong with me? I became so worried all of a sudden. I hope nothing's wrong, Night._ She heard the entrance door open. She immediately stood up and went outside her room.

"Riiko, what are you doing here? Did Gaku called you too?" A man asked while removing his shoes.

"Yes." she heard him huffed.

"That Gaku… what is he up to?" he asked to no one and was annoyed on how the cosplaying salesman called him while working at the diner.

"Soushi, he told me that there is an emergency." She said.

"I know, he also called me about it but I haven't seen him in the park where we supposed to meet him." He stated. He walked towards the living room and slouched at the couch. He sighed.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" she offered while searching the refrigerator for something good to eat.

"No thanks." He said while yawning.

"Then you should rest. I'll wait for Gaku." She said.

He was about to enter the room when they heard the doorbell rang. They looked at each other for a while, both hesitating to open the door. They both knew that Gaku was on the other side of it but what's worrying them was the information he was about to tell them.

Soushi studied Riiko for a while, he could see her discomfort. He could also sense that there is something that she was trying to prepare herself about. But what is it? He sighed and started to walk towards the door. From the corners of his eyes, he saw Riiko was about to tell him something but he ignored it.

He stopped in front of the door and held the knob. Before he could turn it, he glanced at her and saw worry in her eyes. "Let's get this over." He said and saw her nod. He opened the door and saw Gaku standing calmly. He gestured for him to enter and he did.

They let him sat on the couch and waited for him to speak.

Gaku stared at them for a while and saw the eagerness and worry in their eyes. _It seems that they already know it before I could tell them. _He thought. Of course, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't about Night or anything connected to him right? He sighed.

"So… let's cut this short. Riiko-chan, Night - is missing." He said straight forwardly.

She gasped. _It can't be._ She thought as her heart skipped a beat.

Soushi's eyes widened a bit but regained his composure a few seconds later. He eyed Gaku for a minute and he knew that he was telling the truth. There was silence in the room for a bit, before he decided to break it.

"When did this happen?" she heard Soushi asked.

Yes, when did this happen? Why now? All those years she'd been waiting for him to wake up - but now… he's awake. All she could feel was – pain.

She can't talk, all she can do was to listen to their conversation or – does she really understand what they're talking about?

She can't breathe, her vision is swirling, she could hear the echoes of their voices but she couldn't understand anything they said. All she could hear was the sound that came from her chest. Her heart was pounding hard against it, as if it was trying to break free from her rib cage.

Her eyes were stingy but she can't cry. She... won't cry. She promised Night that she won't cry anymore. She slowly stood up while the two men watch her wobble a bit. They both knew that it was too sudden for her, she can't take it.

She saw the look of sympathy in their eyes but she doesn't need it now. She needs to think… alone. "Excuse me." She whispered loud enough for the two men to hear. They just nodded. She slowly walked towards the balcony and looked at the sky.

Shouldn't she be happy that Night has finally awakened? She should be happy right? She should be searching for him right now, right at this moment, but how come that her feet won't move an inch? Her body was trembling again.

She sighed loudly. _Oh god, if it is true. Will Night be able to remember me? _That's it. That is what she's afraid of. What if he had forgotten about her after being shut down for 5 years? And –  
She gasped. _No way! The only way Night will be awakened is… to kiss him._

Her knees weakened. What if someone kissed him? She doesn't want Night to forget about her. What about their daughter? What about her? She'd been waiting for him for too long and this is what she would get for waiting for him?!

What will she tell Sakura? She'd been asking about her father lately. Will she continue to lie about him being busy at work and cannot come home?

A tear fell from her eyes. Her heart was aching and she can't breathe. She gasped for air but it seems like something's stuck in her throat. _Please Night, wherever you are. Please come home. I'm waiting for you, we're waiting for you. _She thought as she succumbs into darkness.

* * *

Riiko cracked her eyes wide open. She slowly looked around and found out that she was in her room. She turned to her left side and covered her face with a pillow. "Thank goodness you're awake." She heard someone said.

She removed the pillow and slowly turned to where the voice came from. She saw Soushi who was standing by the window and Gaku sitting on the other side of the bed. "Soushi, Gaku. What happened? Why am I – " she stooped when she felt a slight stab of pain in her chest.

They both jerked up from their position to know if she was alright and when they sure that she is. They calmed.

"You fainted at the balcony. The doctor told us – " Soushi said before she interrupted him.

"The doctor?" she asked.

"Riiko-chan, you see, Soushi here is so worried about you and actually called a doctor. What a guy." Gaku answered while pointing at him.

Soushi blushed. "Shut up cosplaying salesman! It seems that calling a doctor was a good idea." He stated and Gaku nodded and they both went silent.

She eyed them suspiciously, it is the first time of her life that Gaku didn't answered back, even though Soushi called him a cosplaying salesman. _Perhaps he realized that he's a hardcore cosplayer?_ She thought.

She studied them for a while and noticed that whenever their eyes met with hers, they're looking away. "What are you two hiding?" she asked.

The two men looked at each other and sighed. "Riiko…" Soushi started while rubbing his nape with his palm. He walked towards her and sat on her side of the bed. "The doctor told us that you might have a…" he trailed off.

"Have what Soushi?" she asked while she sat straight up.

Soushi was about to speak when Gaku interrupted him. "It's nothing Riiko-chan. The doctor told us that you must rest a lot. Right, Soushi?" He smiled nervously, brow twitching.

She looked at Soushi and saw him tensed. "Yeah – he's right." He answered and they both chuckled nervously.

She pouted and sighed inwardly. _They both get weirder and weirder every day._ She thought and lie on the bed again. Her heart was still aching and she doesn't know why. All she knew is that she needed to rest and search for Night when she feels a lot better.

She heard the door opened and then closed. She reached out a hand and grabbed the picture frame that was resting on top of her side table. She stared at it for a while and let the tears escape from her eyes once again. It was their picture, taken 5 years ago before Night shut down. _All this time, I've been waiting for you Night._

The pain in her heart is getting worse every time she thinks about Night. How can she forget? He'll always and forever be her Zettai Kareshi. Now, he's alive, she'll find him. She will definitely search for him no matter where he is.

She held the picture close to her chest. _Where are you night?_ She thought and let herself succumb into sleep, thinking about the only person she ever loves.

* * *

**A/N:**

Alas!!  
I finally updated!!  
I'm very very sorry for the long wait guys....  
I have summer classes..  
That's why I can't update faster....

By the way....  
I also got depressed this past few days/weeks maybe.....  
Because.....  
My friend told me that one of her classmates tried to read my story but after a few paragraphs...  
She stopped reading and told her that she won't read a story with wrong grammars...  
Maybe that's one of the reasons I updated my stories slowly....  
It's not because of what she said....  
But because of not giving my stories a chance....

I know it's a part of being a writer and those things are common..  
I'm just being so melodramatic... haha...  
But it still hurts and I do not know what to do...  
I hope you all understand...

Oh well...  
I still have you guys right.....??  
**I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, for giving me and my stories a chance....**

I hope you all like it...

I'm still planning if I shall end this story with 8 or 10 chapters...  
It still depends....^^,

On the next chapter....  
Riiko will discover something and it won't be good for her daughter and especially her....

Stay tuned....

**CHRICY**


	6. A man's heart

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own ZETTAI KARESHI ( ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND )…

only Little Sakura and Yu are mine....

Enjoy reading... ^_^

I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors but I promise to improve my writing...  
I'm still learning (English was not my first language)...

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: A MAN'S HEART**

Broken sobs can be heard from Riiko's room but the two men can't do anything to help her. They both wanted to hug her for comfort but they can't do it, she's too fragile and they do not know how to do it. They don't want to see nor hear her cry… because of her condition.

Gaku sat on the couch and covered his eyes with his right arm while Soushi sat beside him and stared at his clasped hands blankly.

"Gaku, are you sure that this is the right thing? Not telling her - her real condition?" He asked.

Gaku removed his arm and stared at the ceiling blankly.

**|| - FLASHBACK - ||**

"Where are her parents?" The doctor asked after he closed door to Riiko's room.

"They were busy working in other country. Her parent entrusted her to me." Soushi answered.

The doctor looked at Gaku and raised a questioning brow at him. He tensed and waved his hands in front of him. "Don't worry about me. I'm just a concerned neighbor." He said and chuckled nervously.

"He's with me. He's the one looking after her when I'm not around." Soushi said quickly before the doctor could say anything.

The doctor nodded and Soushi gestured for him to sit on the couch.

When they were all settled down, he spoke. "May I ask the two of you a question?"

The two men looked at each other before they nodded.

"Did Miss Riiko have an unforgettable or traumatic experience in her past?" the doctor asked.

Gaku looked at Soushi and he saw him nod.

"She witnessed the death of her beloved." Gaku answered.

"Then, my analysis is right." He removed his glasses and sighed loudly.

The two men moved a bit closer and waited for him to continue, worry evident in their eyes.

"Riiko has a Stress Cardiomyopathy or simply as Broken Heart Syndrome." He stated.

Gaku tilted his head while Soushi quirked a brow.

"Broken Heart Syndrome? Is there such a disease?" Soushi asked.

"Yes, this disease is triggered by extreme and sudden emotional trauma. You told me that she'd witnessed the death of her love one right?"

They nodded once.

"Then it might be the cause that triggered her sickness. Her heart cannot take the sudden burst of emotions at the same time."

"But Night was aliv-…" Gaku was cut short when Soushi suddenly spoke.

"Her lover died five years ago." He said calmly and then glared at Gaku. _The cosplaying salesman forgot how to shut his mouth. Does he really want the doctor know that Night was a figure and he's from the future? Geez… _he thought, annoyed.

"It can still be the reason of it. No one can tell if she really accepted the fact that her lover was dead, but after this – it is a proof that she haven't at all. After all, she witnessed how her lover died." He said.

He saw the two men were staring at the floor blankly. He sighed and wore his glasses again. "I know that it's too sudden for you gentlemen but do not let her see your weakness nor sadness." He said as he stood.

"I also suggest that the two of you must give all your time to her and try to prevent her of remembering the things about her past." He said as he shook their hands.

"Take care of her and if ever this occurs again, call me and I'll give her a medication, for now don't let he experience a lot of stress." He smiled. They escorted him by the door and thanked him.

**|| - END OF FLASHBACK -||**

Gaku sighed loudly and sat straight up. "It's good for now. It's better for her that Night was the only problem she's facing right now and not her - sickness." He said sadly, concern evident in his eyes.

"But – we can't hide it from her. She'll definitely know it sooner or later." Soushi said with a shaky voice.

"I know - but right now – all we can do for her is to be with her no matter what." He said.

Soushi stood up. "We have to tell her now so she can be aware of it! Do you want to see her suffer not knowing her real condition?!" Soushi asked angrily.

Gaku sighed again. He's right they have to tell her so she can be aware of it but 1 he doesn't want to see her suffer more. She suffered enough when Night died and now she has a sickness. She'll probably worry about her condition and her daughter… nonstop.

Yes, her top priority for now was Sakura. If she knew about her sickness she'll be hurt more but Soushi is also right. They have to tell her. Will they have to tell her that they knew about her sickness before it got worse? Yeah right, they won't let her condition worsen. That's why…

"We'll tell her first thing in the morning." He said. Yes, that was right. They'll tell her. They'll do whatever it takes for her.

A few hours later they heard the doorbell rang.

Soushi stood up and opened the door. He saw Sakura standing in front of him. He looked at his watch and slapped his forehead. _Shoot! I forgot to fetch her. It's already 4 pm._ He thought.

He knelt down and smiled at her. "Sakura-chan did you forgot what mom and uncle told you?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "But Sakura-chan is not alone, aniki was there for me." She said.

"And who is this aniki you're talking about?" he asked while he lifted her up and carried her inside the house. The little girl stared at him and tilted her head. "I forgot his name." she said.

"Hmm… is that so?" He asked as he walked towards her room. He gently set her down on her bed. "Well then, can you describe him for uncle?" he smiled, hoping that he'll know who it was.

The little girl tap a finger on top of her small lips. "He's… very very tall." She stretched her arm upwards and tip-toed, trying to emphasize her saviors tallness.

He smirked. "Is he taller than uncle?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Yes! He also has gold hair like me!" she said cheerfully.

He smiled. "Uncle… where's mama? She told me that she'll fetch me at school, she promised." she said sadly.

Soushi's eyes softened and put his hand on top of hers. "She's in her room. Your mother is resting." He answered softly.

"Why? Is mama sick?" she asked worriedly.

Soushi looked down. He mustn't tell her.

"No."

They both look by the door and saw Gaku standing there.

"She just got tired from work that's why she needs to rest a little." Gaku lied.

The little girl looked at him worriedly. She hoped off from her bed and walked towards him. "Gaku nii-chan, I want to see mama. Sakura-chan wants to be with mama." She said with a shaky voice.

The two men looked at her sympathetically, she was so young but they can feel that she really loves her mother from the bottom of her heart. Gaku smiled at her and reached out a hand.

"Come, I'll take you to her room." He said.

The little girl nodded and took his hand. They walked towards her room. Gaku opened the door for her but before she could enter, she looked at them, noting the sadness in their eyes. Yes, she was young but she knew that something was wrong. She can feel it.

She smiled at them, waved a hand and entered her mother's room.

Sakura walked towards her sleeping mother and climbed on the bed. She snuggled herself closer to her mother.

She felt her mother turned to her and hugged her closer while sleeping. She smiled happily and also hugged her mother. She closed her eyes to sleep. She was half asleep when she heard her mother spoke.

"Night, your daughter needs you." She looked up at her and saw that her mother is still sleeping. Her eyes softened and tightened her hug on her mother. She felt her heart skipped a bit when she heard the name. She was sure she heard it right. Right?

She slowly closed her eyes asking herself the same thing over and over again.

Could her savior and the Night her mother called out were the same person?

* * *

**A/N:**

Alright here's the 6th chapiee...  
I hope you all like it....  
I wonder what will happen to Riiko?

**Thy Violet Eyes Sparkle **

→ Thanks for the encouragement. This chapiee is for you..  
I hope you like it...

For the new ones who added this story on their favorites...  
Thank you very much....

About this chapter...  
For those who doesn't know...  
There's really a 'broken heart syndrome' (try to Google it if you like).. ^^,

By the way,  
Let me clear things up...  
The Yu that Sakura-chan and Riiko met is a different person from Yuki Shirasaki (the one who wants to retrieve Night from Kronos Company and Gaku's boss also.)

Yes, Yu (my OC) was also a boss from the Kronos Company but the truth is – Yu is not his real name. You'll know it on later chapters. So, keep reading. ^^,

Well, it seems that my plan on finishing this story on the 8th chapter is long gone...  
This story has long way to go....^^,

**A little spoiler:**  
On the next chapter is about how Night woke up.  
Yuki will be there too.... ^^,

**CHRICY**


	7. Let me

**CHAPTER 7: LET ME  
**

"I'm sorry sir but there's nothing more we can do." The doctor looked at his patient apologetically as he sat on his chair.

The patient stood up and smiled at him. "I seems that I'll have to spend my days wisely."

The doctor studied his patient for a while before he nodded. He stood up and shook is patient's hand. "Be careful on your way home sir." He smiled.

* * *

It's almost nightfall. The people gathered in the park were slowly decreasing... until nobody's left; except for the person who is sitting on top of the tree while watching people come and go.

_Two months. I only have two months to spend my time in this world._ He thought and jumped off of the tree.

He straightened up and sighed. "Well then, I better start planning for my bucket list." He said out loud and started walking out of the park.

_I wonder what I will have to do first. Skiing or -_

*growls*

"Geez... Thinking a lot really makes me hungry." He looked around for a place to eat.

He found a nearby café and decided to eat there.

He was finishing his meal when someone approached him.

"Excuse me sir, may I have a minute with you?" he heard someone asked.

He turned his head and saw a boy with brown hair and green eyes. The boy gave him a friendly smile.

"May I sit here?" He studied the boy from head to toe. _A cosplayer?_ he thought before he nodded.

The boy sat in front of him.

"I'm Yuki Shirasaki from Kronos Heaven Company. Mr. -" He said formally.

"Satoshi. Inoue Satoshi" he said after swallowing the last piece of his bread.

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Inoue. You see – I'm a wandering salesman who likes to offer our company's best and most affordable products." He smiled widely.

Satoshi''s brow twitched. _So that's what he is. I should have known._ He thought while he faked a smile.

He studied the boy again._ So, he's a cosplayer and a salesman? But - how could he be a salesman if he's just a kid?_ he thought.

"Wait a minute, you're a salesman at that age?" he raised a questioning brow at him.

Yuki tilted his head and gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong with my age?

"Base on your height and that childish face - you're 11." He simply stated.

Yuki covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi asked before he took a sip on his drink.

"Well, you see – I'm already 19." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

Satoshi looked at him, amused. _What the-? He's 2 years older than me? _He thought.

"So, Mr. Inoue, do you want a permanent hair dye?"

He shook his head.

"How about instant muscle capsules? It's better than a steroid. It doesn't have any side effects." Yuki said while handing him over the capsules.

He shook his while waving a hand in front of him.

"An all in one make up for your mom or sister?"

he shook his head again and this time his brows are twitching. Somehow, he's regretting his earlier decision. _Man, this cosplaying salesman is realy persistent._

"How about…" Yuki looked at him slyly.

"A condom and a vibrator in one?" he smiled ishyly.

"What do you think of me? a love slave?" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry sir but – please, this is my first time being a salesman. Name any products you like and I'll give you a discount. A super super discount." He begged.

"Don't want to." He slowly stood up and glanced at him.

"But sir..." he stood up.

_Persistent much? _he thought.

"Fine then, if you have a product that can extend a life of a person, I'll surely buy it." He said and started to walk away.

He was three steps away from the salesman when he heard him smirked. "Is that it? You should have said sooner."

When he turned. Yuki was already beside him, holding up a silver card. He took it and noticed that there was an address written.

"If you want to live long, go to that address. I'll wait for you." he said and started to walk pass him. He stopped a few inches away from him. He looked at Satoshi over his shoulder. "That is... if you want to take the risks." he winked at him and went outside the cafe.

* * *

Satoshi lied on his bed while staring at the silver card that the salesman gave yesterday. _"If you want to live long, go to that address. I'll wait for you." _Those words echoed through his head. He really wants to live but - the story of his life was about to end. He's body is getting weaker and weaker everyday.

_Two months. Damn! It's too short for me. Who'll protect my little sister? Who'll take care of her? Damn it! _ He thought angrily. He has two months to live and he doesn't know how to spend his time. He was so worried about his little sister.

When his time comes, who'll be there for her when she feels down? Who'll be the person to love her as much as he does? These are the questions running through his mind. Their parents were still alive but they never came home ever since their business became a success. That's why he's the only one who's taking care of his little sister.

He smirked and scratched the back of his head. _What now? _He thought as he tossed the card in front of him. He stared at it for a while, marveling the details it had. _Maybe it's okay if –_ he chuckled.

"Am I this desperate to live? When did I sink this low?" he thought loudly. Well - If it's about money, he won't have a problem about it. His family owns three hotels in Japan and other five outside the country.

He has everything, money, looks, land… he's even the smartest boy in his class but… he knew that something is missing. Something that he'll never realize until he discovered his sickness. He never had a – girlfriend.

Being a successor of his parent's hotel is really tough. That's why he doesn't have any time to be serious about girls nor have them.

Right now – he doesn't care getting a girlfriend because for him, the only girl in his life was his little sister.

He slowly stood up and went outside his apartment with one thing on his mind.

_It's worth a try. God, will you let me?_

* * *

**A/N: **

I'm really sorry for the late update…

About this chappie…  
Well - this chapter is about the past of Inoue Satoshi.  
And - it is Yuki's first time being a sales person although he's a boss in Kronos Heaven Company. ^^,

Who is this Inoue Satoshi?  
You'll find out on the next chapter.  
For now, you can guess who it is.  
Although, it's a bit obvious. ^^,

Have a nice day guys…..  
I apologize for the grammatical errors…  
I'm still fixing the earlier chapters….  
Thank you very much for reading.

**CHRICY**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

First of all, Happy New year and (belated) Merry Christmas to all.

Second, I'm really really sorry for not updating my "My Forever Love"...

* * *

**Reasons for not updating:**

1. I have a life... (well absolutely, everyone has a life who wouldn't have? LOL... just don't mind this one..)

2. **SCHOOL** (and it's killing me for giving us a lot of projects, assignments and programs to make)! I'm not one of the smartest people in our class that's why it's hard for me to catch up a bit... **cries*

It's really hard.. Especially when the professor asks if we all get the lesson and some of us (the people who are not that smart) are too shy to ask questions because the smart ones are the first ones to answer that they already get it and urgh... (I hope you all get the picture)

Well, it's not that I hate smart people or something... it's just some of them are such an ass... thinking their all high and mighty, and too smart to help us. Well, they're smart and have something to boast about.. **dejected*

3. I'm revising goddess at heart.

* * *

I'm really Sorry my story took this long...

I have a new chapter for this one but can't post it yet because I'm not satisfied in it.

I just hope you didn't give up reading my stories yet... T-T

But don't worry, i'll post it as soon as possible (within this month).

And who knows if i'm not busy this coming week I might post it on Saturday night.

Thank you very much for patiently waiting, reading and adding my story to your favorites... ^^,

Lots of love,

**Chricy**


End file.
